the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Early Christmas Present
Harry Smith's Early Christmas Present is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith asking Liam Smith if he could have his Christmas present early, which to him is apparently more important than curing Ebola. Liam replies that he is being ridiculous, and James Smith explains that if Harry really wants something, he should save up for it, like how James did when he brought his copy of The No-Gnomes' Bumper Book by keeping all his money from The Humanity Fairy. He is then interrupted by Liam, telling him that he should "keep his crappy No-Gnomes to himself". This behaviour has led Liam to make the decision that Harry will not be getting any presents early, if not at all. Harry asks Grace Smith about getting a present early, but is met with the same reply. James tells him the same thing as before too, but this time he refers to his No-Gnome figures instead. This angers Harry and provokes him to say bad things about James and his No-Gnomes again, which also makes Grace decide that he will have no presents for Christmas and his birthday. He tries asking Liam again, but he and James know what he is getting at so they have decided to buy him nicotine patches. His response of "you are emotionless" only deepens his punishment of receiving no presents, provoking a response of "Please, please, please! I'm only human!" Christmas soon arrives. Harry does not treat James like he deserves to, as he still thinks Santa Claw will bring him presents. James explains that kids need to be good to get presents from Santa and suggests that he must do something good, like quit bullying. He refuses, and also doesn't want to quit for 12 hours, or even 1 hour. He eventually decides to be nice to Grace and Liam for the sake of his bullying addiction and Christmas presents. Harry suddenly realises that it is Christmas Eve, and he cannot think of how to be nice to Grace and Liam. Even at night he hasn't thought of anything, so he asks James for advice. He replies that he should be mature enough to figure out himself, so then Harry threatens to beat him up if he doesn't help. James then tells him that he could make tea. Harry says that he can't make it, so he gets a response of "well... anyone can". In the kitchen, Harry loses hope, so he decides to spit all over the kitchen, which surprisingly lands in a tea cup by the sink. He passes this off as a cup of tea. He takes it to Grace, who is asleep. She is woken up by him, presenting the 'cup of tea'. She doesn't drink it and he leaves it by the side of her bed. On Christmas morning, Harry gets one present, an early present for next year. In the end it is a book on how to quit bullying, meaning he has to be good all of next year. Harry then goes off in a bad mood, staying in his bedroom for the entire day. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Fluffster *David Marshall (cameo on the street) *Patrick McCrae (cameo on the street) Music *Yoshi's Woolly World - Up Shuttlethread Pass (plays on Christmas Eve) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Legacy episodes